battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Flower
Flower is first seen in a flash-back, when she asked Ice Cube if she looks beautiful. When Ice Cube responds no, she angrily kicks her away. Later on in her first present appearance, she competes in the contest to win Dream Island. She pushes Woody, Eraser, Tennis Ball, Firey, Golf Ball and Needle off the edge. Later on, Leafy and Pin try to bowl her over, but she kicks them away. Later on, when Teardrop, Blocky, Pin and Leafy are hanging off the edge, she's about to make them fall, but Blocky kicks her over. She holds onto Pin, but when Pin licks her, she falls off in disgust. During the Team pickings, Flower insults Teardrop's intelligence, and Bubble tells her to be nice. She tells Snowball to beat her up, but he refuses, so Blocky does. Flower is one of the last picked for the teams. Tennis Ball points out that she will be less of an enemy if she is chosen for their team, so she is put on the Squashy Grapes. Flower does terribly in the challenge. She is the only one who doesn't run when Snowball throws Golf Ball off the cliff. She refuses to help make the boat, and refuses to jump in the boat too. With a lack of Team effort, her Team ends up losing the challenge. Barriers and Pitfalls Flower is in the bottom two to be eliminated. She threatens to crush the speaker if she is eliminated, but she is, so she activates the crusher. However, it hits Golf Ball and explodes, sending her flying away. She is later seen flying over various monsters from the ocean. Sweet Tooth Flower is chosen by the Speaker Box to be a judge in the cake baking challenge. She starts giving unfair scores. She stomps Bubble's strawberry cake in a rampage because she was voted off, and then complains how it looks terrible. Flower then scores Bubble a 1. Then she gives Coiny a 7 for his "dirt cake". Flower then gives Eraser a 10 even though he was supposed to get lower because his cake was a strawberry like Bubble's. She then gives Firey a 3 right after he was supposed to get a 10 because he didn't bake his cake in an oven. She gives Leafy a 0 even though she was supposed to give her a 10. Then she gives Pin a 10 for a cake that looked exactly like herself. Power of Three Flower is briefly seen in a flashback from Take the Plunge, when Leafy points out her "hatred" for Flower. Cycle of Life It is announced that a loser would be rejoining the game. For her campaign, Flower threatens to crush anyone who doesn't vote for her. Insectophobe's Nightmare Flower is given the opportunity to rejoin the game, but only receives four votes, and is eliminated once again. Half a Loaf is Better than None Flower is once again given the opportunity to rejoining the game. She does very well in the challenge, but still comes in second to Spongy, and is eliminated once more. Reveal Novum Flower complains how badly she wants out of the TLC, being trapped in there for 16 months. She later agrees to help escape from there, which fails miserably. Gardening Hero It is announced that a loser would be rejoining the game. Similar to Cycle of Life, as her campaign, Flower threatens to stretch anyone who doesn't vote for her. The Glistening Flower is the first of many eliminated contestants to vote for Ice Cube to be eliminated. Later, Flower receives the most votes to rejoin the game, so she is back in the competition. In the challenge, Flower throws Firey down the long jump track, and then, doesn't even to attempt to win, getting even lower then Spongy, leaving her up for elimination. She then threatens to twist any viewer who votes for her. Don't Pierce My Flesh Flower is seen on a bridge with Firey. Firey shows her a bug, and Flower kills it with a sledgehammer, unintentionally destroying the bridge. She falls into the water, while Leafy saves Firey. Later, when the announcer is killed, she thinks that she should win Dream Island. She also makes a replacement box to replace Speaker, along with Firey's replacement box. Flower is in the bottom two to be eliminated, but she is safe over Rocky in the closest voting ever. When the contestants have to vote on the challenge, Flower is the only one who votes for a beauty contest. In the escape the volcano contest, Flower finds the lava very hot, and Leafy accidentally pushes her in. Flower burns numerous times, until she and Leafy jump across Spongy, and catch up to Bubble and Firey. Flower mocks all of them until she is eaten by a lava monster. When the volcano erupts, she is part of the five way tie, meaning that they have to do the beauty contest. Flower's replacement box is very biased, and gives Flower immunity for being so beautiful. At the end of the episode, Flower turns to metal with everyone else. Hurtful! Flower is annoyed at the speakers, and throws a bowling ball at them, killing her replacement box. Then, when all the contestants are faced with the metal furnace, she pushes Firey and Bubble in, before she is pushed in herself. She comes out of the Master Recovery Center, celebrating that she isn't heavy anymore. At Cake at Stake, she had immunity, so she is safe. During the challenge, she quickly pushes Leafy and Firey off the balance beam. She takes the motor boat, quickly going across. She wants someone else to help her up the rock wall, and demands Bubble to do it. When Bubble refuses, Flower pops her. When Firey refuses, she extinguishes him, also burning Leafy. Bubble eventually decides to help her, but she is hit by the booby trap, and sent flying. She knocks Firey off Leafy's head and kills him. She hitches a ride with Leafy, and latches onto Firey to get across the rock wall. She easily passes the test, and makes a dirt cake, despite Firey's protests. However, she trips and falls off the bridge. She isn't seen until much later on, when she, Leafy and Firey catch up to Bubble. She quickly tries scaling the pole, but one of her petals falls off, almost hitting Leafy. Leafy quickly avoids it, and accidentally deletes the pole. Flower kills Firey with water, and both have to start again. However, she quickly comes back, when Bubble and Leafy are ending their friendship. She pushes Leafy into the lava, and then, gets Bubble to help her to the top. However, Bubble simply throws her into the lava, so she doesn't get immunity, and is up for the final elimination. Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 Flower is seen demanding an apology from Bubble for not giving her immunity. Leafy apologizes for her, and Flower says it was adequate. At Cake at Stake, Flower finds a bug, and kills it, but not before it lays its eggs on her. When BFDI is canceled, Flower, in her frustration, throws the bug eggs at the Speaker, and they hatch into thousands of bugs, and they have to run for their lives. When she is jumping off the canyon, she is hit by an asteroid and killed. However, it is shortly revealed that she faked her death. However, Flower is eliminated once again. Flower, refusing to be eliminated, uses her mirror to reflect the lasers, sending a bush and the sun into the TLC. However, Flower is soon caught by the laser. Return of the Hang Glider Flower's final appearance is when she has gone wild, and bites a piece off of Speaker, making him unable to pronounce the 'k' sound. Flower doesn't want anyone to win, but ends up voting for Leafy. Later, after Firey wins, he kindly lets Flower onto Dream Island, despite thinking she's a jerk. Flower is shocked when Dream Island is sold to Leafy, but is soon killed by an asteroid. When she returns, she is shocked that no one is celebrating that she is back. Bubble tells her off for being selfish, and Flower angrily destroys the Bubble Recovery Center, using an incinerator. Firey pushes her into the incinerator, but she is brought back, and she starts to destroy all of the Recovery Centers. Soon, she has destroyed them all, meaning that if anyone dies, they are gone forever. Flower is quick to kill Bubble forever, making everyone gasp. However, Flower is soon crushed by the UFO, meaning that she is dead forever as well, much to everyone's joy. Trivia *Flower was the first and last contestant to be eliminated. *Flower is also the last rejoining contestant to be eliminated from the game. *Flower was one of the three contestants to be eliminated, then return to the game. *Flower was one of the three contestants who died forever in Episode 25. *Flower always seems to get karma for her terrible doings. For example, when she killed Bubble forever in Episode 25, she died shortly after. *Despite dying, she was still up for the vote to join Season 2. **However, in BFDIA episode one, she got enough votes to appear, but she couldn't because of her death. Quotes *''Flower: Ice Cube, don't you think I look beautiful?'' '' Ice Cube: Uh, no.'' Flower: (Kicks her away angrily) *''Flower: Out of my way, I need my space!'' *''Flower: I'm wearing non-slip shoes, so ha!'' *''Flower: If you kick me out, I'll crush you with my announcer cru''sher. *Flower: You better vote for me, or I'll crush you! * Flower: Ew Oh My God! Ahhh! (Splash!) * Flower: Go Blocky! Gallery Flower3.png Flower BFDI.png Flower 3.png Flower 4.png Flower 5.png Flower 6.png Flower 7.png Flowers Promo pic.png|Flowers Promo pic D.png|Flower flying off after her first elimination Flower_Icon.png|Flower's Idle 1 FLOWER.jpg|Flower is with Ice Cube. 995.jpg See Also Squashy Grapes Coiny | Flower | Golf Ball | Ice Cube | Leafy | Needle | Teardrop | Tennis Ball Category:Females Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Unlucky ones with 50+ votes Category:Arms and Legs Category:Returned After Elimination Category:Single Team Category:Merged Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Plants Category:Season 1 contestents Category:Stick Figures Category:One Time Contestants